Itachi vs Kakashi
by DraconFly Marian
Summary: Naruto s v obligado a entrar a un nuevo instituto.Hakate Kakashi profesor de literatura, y el singular profesor de Física Uchiha Itachi quedan prendados de Naruto a verlo y entre ellos comienza la guerra x quien s queda con el rubio.
1. Chapter 1

Aquí traigo un nuevo fic, que pretende contestar un desafío, que en si me dio una buena idea, espero que a quien lo halla pedido le agrade y que siga las reglas ya que no soy buena para eso jeje. Por cierto, todo el fic será relatado desde el punto de vista de Naruto.

Capitulo 1:

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, hace pocos días acabo de mudarme a una extraña ciudad junto a mi "padre", no lo conozco bien ya que siempre he vivido junto a mi madre, pero ella falleció hace casi dos meses y he estado viviendo con mis abuelos que no pueden encargarse mas de mi. No quería mudarme, perdí a todos mis amigos y es como empezar de cero completamente ya que ni mi madre estará ahí, y lo peor es que a penas conozco a este tipo, en fin ya casi he llegado y ahí esta mi supuesto padre esperándome.

- Hola Naruto, es un gusto conocerte- sonríe un hombre adulto, rubio, algo despeinado de ojos azules.

- Igualmente- sonrío, en serio me alegra conocerlo al fin.

- Bueno vamos a casa, ya te mostrare la ciudad en otro momento- finalmente vamos hacia un auto rojo que estaba cerca, el camino fue muy silencioso, una vez que me mostró la casa que no era pequeña, ni grande, pero si cómoda, fuimos a comprar mi uniforme para el día siguiente. Comimos afuera, no fue muy cómodo el silencio que reinaba pero ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, así que por el momento estaba bien, ya que cuando empezara en la nueva academia ese podría ser un tema de conversación.

Nos fuimos a dormir, mi habitación era bastante mas grande que la anterior, tenia mucho espacio para mis muebles, que no eran muchos, un gran ropero, no se para que ni que fuera una chica, y una gran cama, eso si me agrada no hay nada mejor que estirarse en una cama grande. Con una sonrisa me fui a dormir.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.----,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,----.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

La mañana pasó bastante rápido, después del desayuno me puse mi uniforme, que consistía en un pantalón azul, algo ajustado para mi gusto, una camisa blanca, una corbata también azul y un pulóver también azul, con el escudo de la academia.

Cuando llegue, que fue bastante temprano, me senté en el primer asiento junto a la ventana, siempre me había gustado ese lugar, si me aburro miro por la ventana a ver que pasa afuera.

- Oye, quítate de ahí, ese es mi lugar- me dijo alguien parado junto a mi, su piel era blanca, tenia ojos negros y su cabello era azul muy oscuro.

Iba a gritarle pero como era mitad de año era probable que los lugares ya estuvieran asignados así que me resigne a pararme sin decir nada, tendría que esperar a que el profesor me asignara un lugar.

- ¿Eres nuevo verdad?- pregunto ese chico tan "simpático".

- Si- no había nada más que quisiera decirle después de todo ¿Qué demonios le importaba?

- El lugar junto a mi esta vacío si quieres, el profesor siempre tarda, te cansaras de estar parado- continuo para mirar por la ventana.

- Esta bien- respondí para sentarme, los demás alumnos llegaban, y me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, era muy molesto. Casi una hora después apareció alguien que parecía ser un profesor.

- Bien, siéntense es hora de empezar la clase- dijo con calma y luego me miro- Ah tu eres el nuevo, ven, preséntate, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, soy el profesor de Literatura y lenguaje-

Me puse de pie y delante de todos escribí mi nombre- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mucho gusto- sonreí, después de todo era mejor hacer amigos, sino el año seria eterno.

- Veo que ya tienes lugar, ve a sentarte- sonrió, la clase de Lenguaje y Literatura era una de las que mas odiaba junto con Física, que lamentablemente tenia hoy después de esta.

Me dedique a mirar por la ventana, cosa que creo que el profesor noto y no le gusto mucho, porque estuvo mirándome toda la clase.

Cuando la tortura, digo clase termino teníamos un rato antes que comenzara la otra.

- Hola nuevo- me sonrió un chico muy parecido al anterior, pero mas pálido y de pelo negro corto- Me llamo Sai- me sonrió.

- Mucho gusto- sonreí parecía mas simpático que el otro que esta a mi lado.

- Mira te presento a los demás- sonrió señalando a un grupo, donde estaba el chico de antes con otros mas- El chico pelirrojo es Gaara, no es muy hablador pero es simpático- Me sonrió de nuevo, parecía una mueca mas que una sonrisa- El de la coleta es Shikamaru, el del perro es Kiba- me sorprendió ver un perro en aula de clase pero en fin- el de cabello de chica es Neji- el mencionada casi lo mata por el comentario, fue muy gracioso- Y que tiene cara de amargado es Sasuke- finalizo.

- Si, ya nos conocimos- respondí a lo que este solo sonrió, luego de saludar a los demás volví a mi lugar y comencé a hablar con Sasuke, que parecía algo mas simpático, y me puso al día con respecto a mis compañeras, que Sai no había mencionado, no parecían demasiado amables pero no duro mucho porque vino el profesor, que por alguna razón se parecía mucho a Sasuke solo que tenia el cabello largo amarrado en una coleta baja.

- Espero que hallan hecho la tarea que les deje- dijo muy tranquilo, luego me miro- ¿Y tu quien eres?- pregunto con cara de "tu no eres de esta clase".

- Soy Naruto Uzumaki, soy nuevo- respondí, él solo sonrió.

- Esta bien, quédate después de clase para que te ponga al día- respondió, y continúo con su clase, que era tan aburrida como la anterior. Creo que asumió que no entendía nada porque me miro toda la clase, supongo que empecé con el pie izquierdo porque todos los profesores me miran así, y solo tuve dos.

Cuando la clase termino, yo esperaba que se olvidara de mi, pero cuando iba a salir me llamo, y yo que quería irme a casa a comer.

- Dime Naruto, ¿En tu otra escuela tenias física?-

- Si- respondí.

- ¿Y entendiste la clase?- pregunto sorprendido, parece que, en serio, había creído que no entendía.

- Si, no tuve problemas hasta ahora- respondí.

- Entonces, debo asumir que mi clase te pareció aburrida- asumió.

- No, yo no dije eso- respondí algo avergonzado, supongo que no quedaría bien decirle que si me pareció aburrida porque odio la materia, pero que igualmente se me daba mas o menos bien.

- Pero es lo que piensas- finalizo- bien, te daré un temario para que veas si hay algo que no hallas visto, yo te lo explicare-

- Gracias- a pesar de todo era un hombre simpático.

- Me llamo Itachi, Itachi Uchiha- sonrió, tenía una linda sonrisa, lastima que era muy grande para mí.

Cuando salí, Sasuke estaba en la entrada, como esperando a alguien, yo solo seguí mi camino.

- Oye dobe, te espero y así me pagas- grito molesto.

- No te pedí que me esperaras- respondí, en fin, el chico me caía bien, creo que podríamos ser buenos amigos.

- Tenemos un rato para almorzar antes de las otras clases, ¿trajiste almuerzo o piensas comprar algo?- me pregunto, no había traído almuerzo.

- Comprare algo ¿Y tú?-

- También-

- Bueno, así me ayudas a ver el temario que me dio el profesor Itachi- finalice, Sasuke solo asintió, fuimos a una tienda ambulante, yo pedí armen y Sasuke... no se, no me fije que pidió, cuando me dieron mi comida saque el temario para ojearlo, para mi disgusto me di cuenta de que solo había visto un tema de los diez que estaban ahí, con una cara de susto tremendo trague pasado y mira a Sasuke, que comía tranquilamente- No he visto nada de esto- murmure.

- Dile a Itachi que te explique, de seguro no tendrá problema- respondió tranquilo.

- ¿Estas loco? Tendría que quedarme después de clase de por vida- respondí, en serio que eso no me hacia gracia.

- No seas dramático, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿O te quedas después de clases o todo el verano?- el chico tenia un punto, no me quedaba mas que hablar con el profesor para que me ayudara.

- Tienes razón- respondí guardando la hoja y terminando de comer- ¿Es muy complicada la materia de profesor Itachi?-

- No mucho, yo no tengo problema con ninguna materia- respondió con una sonrisa prepotente.

- Si claro... ¿Y la del profesor Kakashi?-

- No, él casi nunca da clase, porque siempre llega tarde así que no tenemos casi nada para estudiar, si es que se le da por tomar algún examen que, por lo general, no pasa- respondió con tranquilidad.

- Ah... que bien, detesto ambas materias- respondí, después de eso volvimos a la academia para las demás materias, ese día tendríamos biología y luego matemática, la primera me encanta, y la segunda... la tolero porque no me es difícil. El resto del día fue tranquilo, ese día al regresar a casa charle un poco con mi padre, de la academia, y otras cosas, y luego me fue a dormir.

Continuara...

¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció? En especial a la chica que puso el desafío que no se como se llama, jeje hasta aquí el primero, creo que no serán mas de cinco. Bueno, dejen reviews y opinen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, aquí de regreso con el segundo capitulo de este desafío. Perdón por el retraso pero... es que me conseguí todo el manga de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronincle, y lo estuve leyendo, además conseguí Code geass y Vampiro Knight Guilti y bueno, ya entendieron jeje n_nU

Capitulo 2

La primera semana había pasado tranquila, ya que las demás materias si las había tenido, de nuevo era lunes, malditos lunes parecen mas pesados que el resto de la semana, en fin cuando llegue salude a mis amigos, por así decirles ya que a penas los conozco, y luego me senté junto a Sasuke, me saludo con su típica sonrisa, repito si es que así puede decírsele.

- ¿Qué tenemos ahora?- pregunte entre dormido.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste?- asentí- No te diré todas las materias a cada hora- respondió molesto.

- Solo dime que materia es y deja de hacerte el interesante- no tengo buen humos por las mañanas.

- Literatura-

- Demonios- el profesor llego casi media hora tarde para sorpresa de todos, ya que eso era temprano para el, pidió que sacaran un libro que ni conozco y comenzaron a leer en voz alta.

- Naruto ¿Haz conseguido el libro?- pregunto el profesor con cansancio.

- No, no se ni que libro es- respondí algo avergonzado, debería haber preguntado.

- Es Romeo y Julieta de Shakespeare-

- Ah... no lo leí- de hecho nunca leía para esta clase.

- Entonces tendrás que quedarte depuse de clase para que te ayude- respondió con una extraña sonrisa.

- Lo siento pero...-

- La educación es lo más importante, no hay pero que valga- respondió cortante.

- Pero es que yo...-

- Naruto, ya te lo dije nada es tan importante como la educación y mi trabajo es que aprendas- todos parecían sorprendidos, y lo peor es que no me dejaba terminar.

- Pero yo tengo clases con el profesor Itachi después de hora- respondí rápido antes de que me replicara.

- Y estoy seguro de que Naruto es perfectamente capaz de leer un libro por su cuenta- El profesor Itachi apareció de repente en la puerta.

- Es mejor si lo ayudo Shakespeare es muy complicado de leer- respondió Kakashi-sensei aparentemente molesto.

- Te preguntara de ser necesario, sin embargo la física es mucho mas útil que los relatos de un tipo muerto- respondió Itachi-sensei, la pelea se ponía interesante, lo que no entiendo es ¿porque el interés en que me quede después de clase?

- Me da igual que piense Itachi-san sin embargo es mi materia y Naruto mi alumno, es mi deber ayudarlo- respondió el peligris.

- No viene al caso, Naruto se comprometió a que yo lo ayudare los lunes, miércoles y viernes, así que te quedan los otros días si te parece necesario- respondió con una sonrisa ganadora que por alguna razón me recuerda a Sasuke.

- De acuerdo- finalizo el otro antes de que sonara el timbre, parece que tendré clases hasta tarde toda la semana, eso es cruel, y debería ser un crimen. Una vez que salimos Sasuke y los demás hablaban de algo que parecía interesante así que me acerque a chusmear.

- ¿Desde cuando Kakashi-sensei se preocupa por hacer su trabajo?- preguntaba Kiba entre risas.

- Que pelea, hasta creí que Kakashi-sensei golpearía a Itachi-sensei cuando dijo lo de "la física es mucho mas útil que los relatos de un tipo muerto"- respondía Gaara con una sonrisa.

- Es verdad a demás ¿Qué hacia aniki fuera del aula?- pregunto Sasuke, esperen... dijo ¿Aniki? ¿Sasuke era el hermano menor de Itachi-sensei?

- ¿Itachi-sensei es tu hermano?- pregunte sorprendido.

- ¿Es que acaso no notaste el parecido?- pregunto Shikamaru.

- Si pero... creí que era coincidencia- respondí avergonzado, hasta ahora que noto que se parecían.

- Eres un dobe- sasuke, siempre tan simpático.

---En el aula---

-¿Qué te propones al venir a interrumpir mi clase y armar semejante escena?- preguntaba Kakashi molesto.

- Solo venia a traerte unos papeles- respondió el pelinegro tranquilo.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque el interés en darle clases particulares al chico?-

- Podría preguntarte lo mismo-

- ¿Sabes que esto podría costarte el empleo? Si es que se me da por delatarte digo- respondió con una sonrisa ganadora.

- Podría decir lo mismo, sin embargo a ninguno nos conviene, pero creo que por el bien de nuestra amistad podrías hacer una sana competencia, ¿No crees Kakashi?-

- Te escucho-

- El primero que consiga que el chico le de un beso por gusto propio de queda con el, sin que el otro pueda intervenir, ¿Aceptas?-

- Claro que si, Naruto lo vale- respondió Kakashi.

- Entonces esta arreglado, pero dejame advertirte que corro con ventaja, yo tengo tres días a la semana y tu solo dos-

- Jaja necesitaras esa ventaja para tener una mínima posibilidad-

- Entonces la competencia comienza desde ahora- ambos de dieron la mano y salieron del aula.

Continuara...

Bueno les dejo este capitulo algo corto, la competencia empezo y tanto las reglas como el premio están acordados, en el siguiente capitulo, "la competencia comienza, Itachi hace su jugada".


	3. Chapter 3

Por fin termine mis parciales, as que aqu esta el nuevo capitulo.

Capitulo 3.

Esa ma ana Naruto iba a la escuela como siempre, sin ganas.

No tengo ganas de quedarme m s tiempo, ni siquiera quiero quedarme el tiempo que es obligatorio, no es justo a los profesores que les importa si repruebo. Ahhhh... suena el timbre, no es justo podr a escaparme pero seguro el profesor Itachi se molestara.

- Teme que estas esperando?- pregunta Naruto mirando a Sasuke que no se hab a ido.

- A ti- respondi el chico.

- Tengo que quedarme a la clase extra, Te olvidas?-

-No, pero no tengo nada que hacer as que te esperare, a dem s no creo que a mi aniki le importe- sonr e mal volamente.

En eso entra Itachi cargando un par de libros, dirige su mirada a su hermano.

- Sasuke que haces aqu aun?- pregunta entre molesto y decepcionado, sabiendo que su hermano no se ir a.

- Me quedare a esperar a Naruto-

- No esta para divertirse- respondi el sensei molesto.

- No dije eso- sonri haciendo el inocente.

- Puedes quedarte solo si te quedas en silencio-

- Esta bien-

- Naruto comenzaremos con cinem tica- el rubio asinti y comenzaron con la clase, Itachi no le quitaba la vista a Naruto, a lo que Sasuke sonre a, sabia leer a su hermano y esa sonrisa que le dedicaba a Naruto era especial, estaba confirmado. Cuando finalmente el rubio se puede ir Itachi detiene a Sasuke.

- Desde cuando eres tan bueno? Tem as que le pasara algo acaso?- pregunto el sensei.

- Quer as estar solo con el verdad?- sonri prepotente el menor.

-Eso no te incumbe-

- Sab a que dir as eso-

- Teme!! Vamos, no quiero estar m s aqu !!- gritaba Naruto.

- Ya voy!- respondi antes de salir.

Al otro d a Sasuke caminaba por el pasillo hasta su aula cuando se cruza a Naruto, ambos caminan tranquilamente, el pelinegro suspira molesto al ver a cierta persona hablando con alguien.

- Qu te ocurre teme?- pregunta el rubio.

- Nada, solo pensaba, dime Te gusta alguien?-

- De momento no, supongo que a ti si, as que me salto esa pregunta y continuo, Qui n?-

- Prom teme que no dir s nada-

- A quien? A penas hablo contigo-

- Tienes raz n, me... gusta Gaara-

- Qu Gaara?- pregunta el rubio asustado y temiendo la respuesta que estaba imaginando.

- Gaara idiota, nuestro compa ero, el pelirrojo-

- O sea que eres gay?!!- grito asustado el rubio.

- Supongo que si, Qu tu no?-

- Claro que no, eso es repugnante- respondi ofendido el rubio.

- Deja de ser tan dram tico, cre que si eras, bueno habr que informarle a Sai que ya te hecho el ojo, es el ex de Gaara, jaja y algunos mas-

- Qu quieres decir con algunos m s?-

- Nada, a dem s aqu la mayor a son gays-

- Que asco! Y que pasa con las mujeres-  
- Has visto a las mujeres de aqu ? Est n locas empezando por Sakura, creo que solo se rescata a Hinata pero ella tiene novio- Ambos contin an caminando al sal n.

Entre tanto Itachi y Kakashi miran a su rubio alejarse.

- Parece que ser un poco mas dif cil de lo que cre mos- dice Kakashi.

- Es cierto, pero eso har que valga mas la pena cuando gane- respondi el Uchiha mayor.

- No creo que ganes pero igualmente habr que acostumbrar al chico- ambos se rieron mal volamente, esa tarde el turno era de Kakashi, pero para mala suerte de Itachi Sasuke hab a arruinado sus planes, deb a asegurarse que no volviera a suceder.

Continuara...

Hasta aqu el capitulo 3, espero que les guste y les agradezco mucho los reviews, espero que sigan leyendo. 


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: EL plan de Kakashi

Ese d a la clase transcurri normal, pero no tenia idea de cuanto cambiaria con el pasar de las horas, cuando toco el timbre, todos de fuero incluyendo a Sasuke, para mi mala suerte yo no pod a irme, tenia clases de Literatura con Kakashi, Demonios! Es que no me cre a capaz de leer un estupido libro solo?

- Naruto, ven- me dijo Kakashi al ver que no me mov , de hecho ni siquiera lo hab a visto entrar, fui hacia el, tra a un libro en las manos, cuyo titulo no llegaba a ver, pero sabia cual era- Aqu esta tu libre, Romeo y Julieta, supongo que nunca lo habr s le do, pero seguramente sabes mas o menos de que trata verdad?-

- No realmente- respond , esos libros de romances son para ni as como puede pensar que sabr de que trata, se que es de amor, no quiero saber mas.

- Es un romance cl sico- ahhhh lo que no quer a escuchar, debe ser muy aburrido, puro romance y besitos- pero no es puro amor, tambi n muestra la guerra entre dos familias- eso sonaba un poco mejor- si ntate y te explicare- dijo me sent frente a l en el escritorio- La historia trata de dos familias rivales, los Montesco y los Capuleto, estas dos familias se tienen un profundo odio, dos de ellos, Romeo Montesco y Julieta Capuleto se conocen y se enamoran, pero sus familias se oponen, as que deciden casarse en secreto, pero el padre de Julieta entera y la encierra. Julieta con la ayuda del Fraile, que es como un cura, consigue una poci n que la hace parecer temporalmente muerta. Su familia cree que se suicido y la llevan a un mausoleo, cuando Romeo la ve se suicida, pero finalmente ella despierta y ve el cuerpo de Romeo junto a ella y se suicida, cuando llega el fraile que deb a decirle a Romeo sobre el plan de Julieta los encuentra a ambos muertos, as termina- finalizo el profesor- Te parece interesante?-

- No mucho, Por qu no simplemente escaparon?- pregunte aburrido.

- Ese era el plan, Julieta pensaba escapar con Romeo cuando la dejaran en el mausoleo, pero el plan se arruino cuando el fraile no llego a decirle a Romeo que ella solo estaba durmiendo-

-Igualmente no es interesante, No hay otro libro que no sea para ni as?- pregunte con un poco de esperanza.

- No, este es el que dicta la c tedra, no los elijo yo- Por qu los profesores siempre dicen eso? Acaso no opinan sobre lo que ense an?- pero puedo hacer algo para que sea mas entretenido- sonri , no se me ocurre como- podemos representar las escenas, eso lo har a mas interesante no crees?-

- Soy un actor terrible- respond .

- Eso no importa, empecemos por el acto cuatro escena quince, la parte mas importante cuando Romeo se suicida y Julieta tambi n-

- Necesitamos una chica para representar eso-

- Deja de ser tan negativo, antes el teatro era cosa solo de hombres, Qu prefieres? Romeo o Julieta?-

- Romeo, no quiero ser una chica-

- Dudas de tu hombr a?- pregunto el sensei.

- Claro que no! Solo no quiero hacer el papel de un gay llor n!- respond molesto, ni en sue os ser como dijo Sasuke, que aun no puedo creerlo.

- No todos son as , seguramente si Sasuke no te lo dec a, nunca habr as notado que lo era- respondi algo... molesto? Acaso se sinti tocado por el comentario?

- C mo sabe que Sasuke es... bueno eso que es?- pregunte.

- Es obvio, y el no se averg enza de sus gustos Por qu te averg enzas de tu amigo?-

- No me molestan sus gustos-

- No parece que eso fuera cierto, ni siquiera puedes decir que Sasuke es gay, no lo comprendo eso no lo hace menos hombre, Qu es lo que te molesta tanto? Temes que l se pueda enamorar de ti?-

- No! A dem s el ya esta enamorado- respond , espero que no me moleste mas con esto.

- Entonces estas celoso- finalizo, no puedo creer que diga eso, es tan estupido.

- Claro que no!-

- Yo creo que siendo su amigo deber as desearle lo mejor, o es que como es tu nico amigo temes que si empieza a salir con alguien, por ejemplo Gaara, te deje solo?- eso me sorprendi , pero dio en el blanco, realmente temo quedarme solo, eso hace que sea celoso de mis amigos, temo que se vallan- Veo que es eso, pero si realmente son tus amigos nunca te abandonaran, Sasuke es una persona muy cerrada, pero veo que contigo se siente c modo como para cotarte algo tan personal, es muy dif cil que te abandona por estar en pareja- finalizo sonriendo.

- Gracias, Kakashi-sensei- sonre , creo me siento mas tranquilo.

- Buenos, basta de psicolog a, comencemos con esto, yo ser Julieta, as que lee desde aqu - dijo se al ndome una hoja del libro lo tome y le un poco- yo estoy dormido en el mausoleo tu me ves y dices unas cuantas cosas antes de suicidarte- asent y el sensei se acost en el escritorio.

- Julieta! Mi amada Julieta, que han osado hacerte, mi sol, mi alma todo se ha ido, la vida es inconsistente sin ti, mi vida no vale nada sin ti, nuestras familias han ganado, nos han separado mas no han roto nuestro amor, nos reuniremos as sea en el mas all y seremos felices- Leyendo, finjo sacar un frasco de mi bolsillo- con este veneno nos reuniremos de una vez- finalizo tomando des imaginario frasco y me desplomo en el suelo con los ojos cerrados.

- Romeo! Oh mi amado Romeo! Qu ha pasado contigo?- siento su mano sobre la mi tomando el supuesto frasco- Has bebido el veneno? Mi querido Romeo... el fraile no llego a tiempo- escuchos sollozos, algo falsos pero sollozos en fin- Por qu no dejaste una gota amiga que me ayude a seguirte? Oh mi amado Romeo- se detiene creo la escena termino, no aun sigue, el sensei se inclina sobre mi... Acaso...? Acaso va a besarme?!

Me levanto muy r pido- Ya terminamos no?- pregunte asustado- mire la hora, creo que debo irme a casa ya- respond y Sal corriendo tomando mi mochila.

- Demonios, jaja esto se pone bueno, parece que era su... primer beso y ser m o- finalizo el sensei.

Mientras corr a a toda velocidad por la calla me choque con alguien- Lo siento mucho, no lo vi- dije muy r pido con el poco aire que tenia.

- Naruto?- era la voz del sensei Itachi.

- Itachi- sensei Qu hace aqu ?- pregunte sorprendido.

- Termine mi ultimo turno en la escuela, No deber as estar ya en casa?-

- No, tenia clases con Kakashi-sensei y me atrase un poco- el sensei hace una mueca que no llego a descifrar.

- Tus padres no se molestaran de que llegues tan tarde?-

- Mi madre falleci y mi padre trabaja de turno noche hoy- respond , no deb a decir eso pero por alguna raz n tanto Kakashi-sensei como Itachi-sensei me inspiran mucha confianza.

- Lo siento- respondi algo triste.

- No, esta bien, ya estoy acostumbrado ir a casa y preparare algo de cenar- respond con una sonrisa, detesto que los dem s me tengan lastima.

- Se lo feo que es que te tengan lastima- respondi , parece que me hubiera le do la mente- mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando Sasuke y yo ramos peque os, l casi no los conoci , siempre tem que se sintiera solo... Quieres venir a cenar con nosotros?- pregunto serio- Si quieres puedes avisarla a tu padre por tel fono, y luego yo te acompa o a casa-

- eh...- no quer a que se molestara, pero me daba verg enza ir a la casa de un profesor- no... Creo que mi padre quiera-

- A ver...- empez a buscar en su bolsillo- toma, usa mi celular- finalizo sonriendo, llame esperando que mi padre dijera que no, o que estaba loco, pero me pidi hablar con Itachi-sensei- Hola, si Se or Uzumaki? Si soy Itachi, el sensei de Naruto, si yo lo llevare a casa despu s, si no hay problema, esta bien hasta luego- guardo su celular- Dijo que no hay problema, ven vamos- sonri , creo que no tengo mas remedio, yo y mi gran bocota.

Cuando finalmente llegamos a su casa o m s bien mansi n, porque era enorme, nos saludaron un mont n de chicas.

- Bienvenido se or Itachi- saludaron todas- le cena esta lista, Desea que coloque otra silla para su invitado?- pregunto una de ellas.

- Si, por favor- respondi , luego me indico que lo siguiera. Caminamos por los pasillos de esa enorme casa, hasta llegar a un comedor enorme, con una mesa larguisima y mas de veinte sillas de las cuales solo dos ten an comida- Sasuke no esta?- pregunto Itachi-sensei.

- No se or, hoy tenia practica de karate hasta tarde- respondi la misma chica de antes.

- De acuerdo- caminamos hasta las sillas y me indico que me sentara- me alegra que vinieras- sonri - si estoy solo no como, no me gusta y ninguna de las chicas quiere sentarse aqu -

- Por qu no?- pregunte sorprendido.

- Es por la pol tica de la empresa que nos env a se or- respondi una de las chicas- no debemos sentarnos con el due o de la casa-

- Yo les dije que no hab a problema pero aun as no quieren- finalizo cuando les sirvieron la comida. Estos platos tan peque os de gente rica... me morir de hambre, Quiero mi ramen!- No te gusta Naruto?- pregunto el sensei mir ndome.

- No es eso, me es extra o- respond .

- Pru balo-

Prob un poco de carne, no sabia mal pero era tan poco, un peque o pedacito de carne entre una hojitas que el sensei no se comi as que tampoco lo hice y un hilito de lo que parec a... no importa lo que parec a pero era marr n, Qu salsa es marr n?

- Quieres que te preparen algo mas?- pregunto viendo con una sonrisa.

- No... As esta bien, estoy lleno- respond , no quer a pedirle otra cosa, pero me estaba muriendo de hambre, y mi estomago me traiciono.

- Tienes hambre, no mientas por favor, si ntete en tu casa- sonri - Cu l es tu comida favorita?-

- Me gusta mucho el armen- respond feliz, el sensei llamo a una chica y le dijo algo al o do, y al poco tiempo tenia casi diez cuencos de armen frente a mi, Era el momento mas feliz de mi vida!

- Fuiste muy poco especifico, as que ped varios para que dijeras cual prefieres, claro que no es necesario que te los comas todo, come cuanto quieras-

- Gracias, Itachi-sensei- estoy tan feliz- Usted no comer nada mas?-

- No estoy bien, y cuando estemos solos no me llames sensei, no estamos en la escuela- respondi .

- Esta bien- respond me era dif cil llamarlo por su nombre.

Despu s de que terminamos de comer el sensei... Itachi me acompa o a casa.

- No puedo creer que te los hallas comido todos- re a el mayor

- Tenia mucha hambre, y eran deliciosos, a dem s estoy en crecimiento- respond , me siento mas c modo hablando con Itachi.

- En crecimiento? Qu edad tienes?- pregunto incr dulo.

- Tengo 17 y usted?-

- No me trates de usted- respondi molesto- tengo 22-

- Y ya es profesor? A que edad se gradu ?-

- A los 15 y deja de tratarme de usted- me record de nuevo.

- Jeje se me olvida lo siento-

- No importa-

-Esa es mi casa- cuando llegue abr la puerta y me detuve a mirar a Itachi- Quieres pasar a tomar t ?-

- De acuerdo- respondi , r pidamente fui a preparar el t . Me siento muy bien cuando estoy l es como si me relajara. Vuelvo al comedor, Itachi estaba sentado en una se las sillas mirando una fotos- Ella es tu madre?- pregunto se alando una foto en la que estaba yo junto a una mujer de cabello corto y naranja.

- Si, esa foto es de un par de d as antes de que falleciera- respond sent ndome junto a el.

- Era muy bonita, te pareces mucho a ella-

- Me estas diciendo bonita?- pregunte ri ndome.

- Jaja, eres la ni a mas linda de todas,- me sigui el juego- cuando Sasuke tenia unos 4 a os todos dec an que nos parec amos mucho y a la vez yo me parec a a nuestro padre y el a nuestra madre-  
- O sea que Sasuke ten a cara de mujer?-

- Bastante jaja- continu bamos bromeando.

- Ustedes si se parecen mucho- finalice m s calmado.

- Tu crees?- pregunto sorprendido.

- SI, excepto por el pelo- respond .

- Igualmente yo soy mas guapo- finalizo sonriendo.

- Y tienen el mismo ego-

- Tu quien crees que sea mas guapo?-

- Eh...- eso no me lo esperaba, deb a pensar r pido, si dec a Sasuke Itachi se molestar a y quiz s hasta me desaprobar a as que solo queda una salida- yo creo que tu eres mas guapo que Sasuke- respond , que verg enza nunca cre que le dir a eso a un hombre.

- Te lo agradezco- sonri y se pudo de pie, parec a como que quer a irse, creo que met la pata, ahora debe pensar que estoy enamorado de l- debo irme sino no durmiere nada y ma ana tengo que dar clases, no estar a bien que me durmiera- creo que no se molesto, lo acompa e a la entrada- Nos vemos ma ana en clase- respondi antes de irse, pero luego volvi y me dio Un beso! Aunque fuera en la mejilla me sonroje, nunca lo espere, me dio escalofr os y una extra a sensaci n en el estomago.

Continuara...

Gracias a todos los que leen, este capitulo lo hice mas largo porque sino no voy a llegar al limite de diez cap tulos, jeje el pr ximo capitulo, la jugada de Naruto. Por favor dejen reviews con su opini n jaja. 


End file.
